Love Changes Everyone
by aperioddramafangirl
Summary: A Continuation of Sense and Sensibility, Will Brandon and Marianne find happiness sooner than expected?
1. Chapter 1

Miss Marianne Dashwood took a long sip of her tea and sighed contentedly. The afternoon sun shone brightly basking the room in a warm orange glow. All around her were sheets of manuscript paper and books as she was completing her studies to become a music teacher. Some of the books stayed untouched, she would read those later if the Colonel let her. "He really is so kind and oh so generous!" she thought smiling slightly at the thought of the man of whom she owed so much.

Just then the door to the library at Delaford House opened and the Colonel walked in. He then placed his arms gently around her shoulders a half smile on his lips. "Is everything alright Miss Dashwood?" he enquired, "More tea? Another book?" "I'm fine thank you Colonel!" Marianne said warmly turning to face him. "You really have been most generous to me and my sisters, I really cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am! Now let me play you my latest composition" Marianne smiled and moved towards the Pianoforte that sat in the corner of the room. It had been opened especially for her visit by the Colonel himself as the two had the same love for music.

"Very well Miss Dashwood, I will have to have the pleasure of listening to you!" With that kind comment the Colonel drew up a chair and proceeded to sit in it making himself comfortable for Marianne really had the most wonderful talent for playing the Pianoforte. "Begin when you are ready Miss Dashwood" the Colonel said softly smiling slightly. Marianne placed her hands on the keys but did not start playing. "Forgive me Colonel but am I able to request something of you?" she asked tentivley. "What is it Miss Marianne?" the Colonel enquired looking slightly alarmed. "Colonel we have known each other this past year and a half and I really think that we should start addressing each other in a slightly different way" she paused half afraid to go on.

"What I guess I am trying to say is please just call me Marianne, I think it is so much nicer than Miss Dashwood don't you?" she asked a soft smile on her lips. The Colonel smiled at her and took one of her hands in his "very well Marianne, if I am able to call you by your first name I suppose you may know mine" he smiled at her and she nodded gently for him to go on. "It's Christopher" he said tentively unsure of how Marianne would react, he needn't have worried for Marianne sensing her nervousness squeezed his hand reassuringly "Christopher" she said softly smiling at him "Now I suppose I should play this piece for you".

Just as she was about to play the Door opened again and Margret Dashwood burst in interrupting the rare tender moment between the two. Quickly Marianne and Christopher jumped up as if nothing had happened. "What is it Mag?" she asked looking annoyed at her little sister "I was about to play for Chris-the Colonel" she said reproachfully. Christopher chuckled "what is the matter my dear Margret?" he asked softly.

Margret took a deep breath and said to Marianne "Elinor has lost her white glove and is wondering if she can borrow one of yours for tomorrow". Margret looked tentively from Marianne to Christopher who looked puzzled and then the latter rubbed his eyes wearily "of course the wedding is tomorrow isn't it?" he said. "Yes and I had quite forgotten!" Marianne said hurriedly half pushing Margret out the door while she spoke "You go ahead dear I'll be along shortly" she turned to the Colonel "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Christopher" she waved with her free hand and in return the Colonel waved "see you tomorrow" he said a playful smile on his lips. After a few minutes he moved over to the window and saw Margret half dragging Marianne to Barton Cottage and chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Elinor Dashwood ran through Barton Cottage an unusual sense of worry on her face. "Where is that glove?" she thought desperately trying to recall where she had placed that dratted glove. Upon hearing voices outside, she looked up half expecting to see Edward but in return saw Marianne and Margret coming down the path. She smiled at her sisters thinking she had made the right decision in choosing Marianne to be her matron of honour, Margret as Bridesmaid and Colonel Brandon as the best man for her wedding to Mr Edward Ferras the following afternoon.

She waved at them, as they walked in. "Ah Marianne, here you are at last! I suppose Mag has told you that I will need to borrow your gloves and I can't think where I put mine" she asked. "Of course you can borrow my gloves!" Marianne said happily and went into the bedroom that she and Elinor shared. After the wedding tomorrow it would become her and Margret's room.

With a sigh she sat on her bed thinking of all the times that they had shared in this house. Wondering where her sister was Elinor walked in and saw Marianne sitting on the bed. She then walked over and gave her sister a hug. "I'll miss you, you know!" she said half to Marianne and half to the room and gave the ring on her left hand a bit of a rub thinking how brave Edward was taking the ring from his sisters' jewellery box without her noticing.

Marianne looked at her sister fondly "I will too and Edward is such a kind person like Chris-" she stopped herself in time "The Colonel!" she said hurriedly a slight blush in her cheeks. "My dear Marianne, is there something you wish to tell me before tomorrow" Elinor said. Marianne looked at her sister "I think I do love him Eli" she said softly. Elinor looked slightly taken aback. "Not Willoughby Marianne! I thought you had forgotten him!" she said in shock. To her greatest surprise Marianne was chuckling "no of course not Eli, Christopher!" she said in between giggles.

"Who is Christopher?" asked Elinor for as far as she could make out Marianne had begun to develop feelings for Colonel Brandon, who on earth was this Christopher fellow unless… "Marianne is Christopher the Colonel's first name?" she enquired feeling very stupid that she had not realised until now. Marianne had stopped giggling "Yes, it is! Isn't it a lovely name" she sighed happily "It suits him very well!" she said fondly looking at her sister for approval.

Elinor sighed happily and nodded. "A man of five and thirty has secured your affections then Mari?" she asked smirking at her sister. "I do not mind Eli he has the kindest, warmest heart and is the most generous person." Marianne answered happily. "But has he not asked you to marry him?" Elinor asked. Marianne looked a little sad "not yet Elinor but I am sure he will ask me sometime! Here is your glove" she said handing her glove to Elinor who placed it with the things ready for the next morning.

A little cough brought their attention to the doorway where Margret was standing looking very reproachful. "Come here my dearest" Elinor said reaching out for her little sister and the three hugged each glad they were sisters. "Now you Mari, look after Mag here and make sure she doesn't get up to much mischief when I am gone." Elinor said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Of course Eli!" Marianne said fondly. "I am glad to finally have a decent brother! Eddy is so lovely!" Margret agreed. Elinor looked at Margret quickly "How did you know that's what I call him when we are alone?" she enquired sharply. "Oh, I didn't know that!" Margret said sheepishly, "Sorry Eli!" she said as she noticed the faint twinkle in her sister's eye and she knew she wasn't in too much trouble.

Mrs Dashwood appeared at the doorway with an envelope in her hand and a smile on her face. "Come on girls, I really do think we should have our supper now and get a good night's sleep as we all have a big day tomorrow" she said warmly giving the young Margret a hug "A letter for you my dear Elinor" she said. With Margret with her and Marianne trailing slightly behind Elinor waited a bit and opened the letter, following in the footsteps of the others.

She then joined the others with the letter clutched to her chest and smiled at everyone. "Eddy" Margret looked sheepish, "Eddy says that he has managed to collect the keys to his new parish off the Colonel this morning and has spent the past afternoon making sure it will be presentable when we retire there after the wedding tomorrow." She said happily a grin on her face. "He is too good, what did I ever do to deserve such a lovely man?" she said warmly and began to eat. The family grew silent each privately making the most of the time they had left with Elinor before she became Mrs Edward Ferras.

After the meal the girls were helping Elinor with the last of her packing. Marianne had gone to collect Elinor's writing set and Margret; her books. On her way back to Elinor Margret stopped and went into her room and picked up a doll of which Elinor had made her when she was little and picked it up taking it with her. "Eli I want you to have this" she said tugging at her sister and took her doll. "Are you sure dearest?" Elinor asked for knew that this doll had meant a lot to Margret and now she was giving it away. Margret nodded sadly, Elinor kissed her cheek and said "thank you!" "Goodnight Eli, Goodnight Mari!" Margret said faintly as she walked out the door and Marianne walked in with a fountain pen in her hand. "I brought you this" she said handing the pen to Elinor.

Inscribed on the case was "Mrs Elinor Ferras nee Dashwood" and on the back "With love your sisters Marianne and Margret 1875". Tearing up at the amount of detail that her sisters had gone too she hugged her sister. The two then each hopped into their respective beds on opposite sides of the room. Marianne fell asleep immediately but Elinor lay awake thinking of how lucky she was that Edward was released from his engagement to Lucy Steele, by means of his inheritance being moved to his younger brother Robert. Thinking happy thoughts she turned over and fell asleep anticipating what the next day would hold.

**TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE REVIEW :D

After the meal the girls were helping Elinor with the last of her packing. Marianne had gone to collect Elinor's writing set and Margret; her books. On her way back to Elinor Margret stopped and went into her room and picked up a doll of which Elinor had made her when she was little and picked it up taking it with her. "Eli I want you to have this" she said tugging at her sister and took her doll. "Are you sure dearest?" Elinor asked for knew that this doll had meant a lot to Margret and now she was giving it away. Margret nodded sadly, Elinor kissed her cheek and said "thank you!" "Goodnight Eli, Goodnight Mari!" Margret said faintly as she walked out the door and Marianne walked in with a fountain pen in her hand. "I brought you this" she said handing the pen to Elinor.

Inscribed on the case was "Mrs Elinor Ferras nee Dashwood" and on the back "With love your sisters Marianne and Margret 1875". Tearing up at the amount of detail that her sisters had gone too she hugged her sister. The two then each hopped into their respective beds on opposite sides of the room. Marianne fell asleep immediately but Elinor lay awake thinking of how lucky she was that Edward was released from his engagement to Lucy Steele, by means of his inheritance being moved to his younger brother Robert. Thinking happy thoughts she turned over and fell asleep anticipating what the next day would hold.

The next morning was a beautiful spring day with the wild flowers that surrounded Barton Cottage in full bloom and the birds singing merrily. The Dashwoods were up early as a lot was to be done before the actual ceremony took place.

Sir John and Lady Middleton called by with some of the freshest flowers. The lilly's and tulips were for the girl's hair and the baby's breath and roses to form their bouquets. Another knock at the door brought them all to attention. As usual Margret ran over to the window to see who it was. "It's the Colonel!" she cried happily and opened the door. "Hello Miss Dashwood" the Colonel said warmly giving a slight bow, to which Margret curtseyed.

"May I come in?" he asked, "Yes, Yes of course! Mari the Colonel is here!" she cried, grinned at the Colonel, walked into the drawing room to read and wait until the ceremony. Marianne was ready and was just applying the final few flowers to her hair when she heard footsteps behind her. "Christopher!" she cried warmly and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug which was unnatural for the time.

Slightly taken aback Christopher returned the hug and the two briefly embraced for a short period of time before breaking away a slight blush in each of their cheeks. From inside his pocket the Colonel pulled a small golden chain "I brought something for you Marianne" he said warmly and pulled from his pocket a golden locket. "Christopher, it's beautiful!" sighed Marianne, "Would you like me to help put it on?" he asked, Marianne nodded and helped him with the clasp.

"If you will permit me Marianne" he said blushing slightly "You look absolutely beautiful!" he said kindly. "You do too!" Marianne said softly. It was true the Colonel had indeed made an effort with his appearance and looked rather fine in a dark green overcoat and black top hat, with his usual white shirt and riding breeches Marianne could not help thinking that he looked quite handsome. "Really?" asked the Colonel for no one had called him handsome in a long time. In return Marianne leant up and placed her hand on his cheek "Yes" she said warmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon smiled and looked at Marianne, "I am most pleased." He then put his arm out to her, "May I escort you?" he asked smiling at Marianne who agreed and the two walked out arm in arm their gazes locked on one another. The wedding was to be held in the little parish that Colonel Brandon had given Edward for his own. The parish was a small one but had regular attendees now including the Dashwoods. The service was to be conducted by the outgoing clergyman as Edward would take up the position the following week.

It was indeed a beautiful wedding and not a dry eye was too been seen in the church as they solemnly promised and declared their love for each other. Marianne surprisingly found herself having to hand her handkerchief to the Colonel on numerous occasions. Finally when the rector proclaimed "Mr and Mrs Edward Ferras!" the whole congregation applauded wildly. Later as the procession were leaving the church and standing on the stairs rose petals in their hair Elinor and Edward kissed. Edward then did the most surprising thing, he took off his top hat and cried "Yipee!" everyone laughed, even the Colonel.

The happy couple then hopped into the waiting carriage and drove off into the distance. Margret at this point was crying both out of happiness and sadness. Noticing this Colonel Brandon put his arm around her and Marianne drawing them close. Noticing this Margret looked up to him and smiled feeling grateful that she had such a good friend in Colonel Brandon.

The weeks passed quickly and before everyone knew it the Ferras had been married for eight months and Marianne's studies were nearing completion. To her delight the Colonel assisted her wherever possible. As a result the two became closer than ever before. One morning when the Dashwoods were planning a picnic with the Colonel a letter came from the Parrish where Edward and Elinor were living.


	5. Chapter 5

Delighted Margret fetched the letter from the postman and ran into the kitchen where Marianne was in hysterical laughter as the Colonel had flour all over him. As they were trying to bake scones for the picnic and it wasn't working. He too was laughing and had his arms around Marianne for support. "He has a nice laugh" Margret thought, yes the Colonel had a lovely cheerful laugh. Clutching the Colonel's shoulder for support and somehow Marianne stopped laughing.

"What is it Margret?" she asked smiling at her sister, "A Letter from Elinor and Edward. What's happened to you two?" she asked biting back a giggle for the two did look very funny indeed with flour all through their hair. "Miss Margaret, I tried to bake scones and I kind of spilt the flour" the Colonel said trying not to laugh. "Kind of" Marianne spluttered and the two dissolved into laughter once more. Margret couldn't help laughing at their antics too. Clutching the letter to her chest she too doubled over with laughter. Marianne came to her senses quickly once she saw the letter for the second time. Wiping away tears of mirth the three cleaned up the flour, put the scones in the oven and sat down in the living room where Margret opened the letter. With the Colonel and Marianne sitting behind her, Margret began to read.

_"__Hello Everyone, _

_I hope you are well and this letter reaches you before we do. Yes we are coming to see you today. Eddy thought that we should send this letter as a warming before we suddenly appear on your doorstep…. Edward here Eli has gone to collect her bonnet. The reason for us coming to visit is that we have some wonderful news to share with you all. See you soon,_

_Your Affectionate Brother and Friend _

_Edward Ferras_

Upon reading this Margret folded up the letter, "I wonder what the news is?" she wondered out loud. Marianne and the Colonel exchanged delighted glances could it be? At that moment Mrs Dashwood arrived in the doorway. "Come along everyone it's time to get going" she said interrupting the train of thought of the three. "Mary would you mind if we waited a bit?" Colonel Brandon said. "We just received news that Edward and Elinor and coming out for a visit today!" Marianne said happily.

"How lovely! Yes of course we can wait ten minutes for them!" Mrs Dashwood agreed. The party was to wait ten minutes, if the Ferras hadn't arrived by that point a note was to be fastened onto the door informing them of the parties' whereabouts. Eight minutes slowly passed before the clatter of hooves was heard in the drive. Soon after a knock at the door heralded the arrival of the Ferras. "A Mr and Mrs Ferras to see you all" said the maid. Soon enough Edward strode into the room with a fond "Hello!".


	6. Chapter 6

He shook hands with all the gentleman, curtseyed to the ladies and gave Margaret a hug. Elinor followed suit giving everyone hugs. Edward had been talking to Colonel Brandon and it was decided that the picnic would still go ahead and it would be there where everyone would hear the news.

So the party set off happily into the warm summer afternoon. Colonel Brandon and Edward at the front. Sir John, Lady Middleton, their children and Mrs Dashwood in the middle of the party and Elinor, Marianne and Margret at the back. "How's Christopher going?" she asked her sister in an undertone. "Very well actually" Marianne replied cheerfully. "Oh I am glad!" Elinor smiled at her sister. "Eli, what's the news?" Margret said anxiously. "You will have to wait and see!" said Elinor mischievously and joined Edward at the front of the party and held his hand.

Once the party had gotten to the top of the hill the numerous picnic rugs was spread out. Edward sighed happily and lay down next to Elinor who was sitting next to Marianne, who in turn was sitting next to the Colonel. "Who made the scones?" Edward asked and he did not know why the Colonel and Marianne were trying to hold back laughter.

"The Colonel and Marianne did!" Margret said proudly, offering him one with a slight smirk at Marianne. "Now my dear Elinor, what is your news?" Mrs Dashwood asked. Edward looked at Elinor who nodded at him and the two said in sync "We are going to have a baby!"

Everyone was shocked but congratulated the two. Colonel Brandon was the first to congratulate the happy couple by shaking Edwards hand and kissing Elinor on the cheek, whilst saying "Many happy returns to you both!" Margret looked faint "does that mean I will be an aunt?" she asked Edward attentively who replied with a grin "yes it does, isn't that wonderful!" and hugged her. Margret looked confused but accepted the hug. Elinor was smiling at everyone happily "We do not know if the baby is a him or her just yet" she said patting her tummy where everyone now noticed the small bump.

The Ferras stayed with the Dashwoods for three weeks. Those three weeks were consumed by long walks, reading, picnics and the final concert by Marianne on the Pianoforte. For her final piece she had chosen to sing a duet with Colonel after much persuasion on her behalf. The two sang beautifully, their voices finding harmony and the two gave a wonderful performance. The next morning everyone was in a state as Edward and Elinor had to return to their parish. Marianne was to meet the Colonel as the two were due to go for a walk together to celebrate Marianne's 18th Birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

Making the extra effort to put on the locket that Brandon had given her, Marianne sighed and rubbed the locket gently. After saying her farewells to Elinor and Edward she set off and met Brandon who looked rather fine himself. Marianne couldn't help noticing that the Colonel didn't seem to be himself as he nervously fastened his hat. "What's the matter Christopher?" Marianne enquired softly, "Oh nothing, I'm just nervous about something that's all!" he replied. As the two were walking Marianne felt his hand in hers and she smiled. Finally the two reached their destination which was the top of the hill next to Delaford Brandon's home.

"Marianne dear, please sit down I need to talk to you" the Colonel said softly. "Of course Christopher, whatever is the matter? You are not ill or anything are you?" she asked a touch of worry in her voice. "Of course not Marianne dear" the Colonel said taking one of her hands in his, Marianne was suddenly nervous "what was he going to say?" She thought to herself. "My dear Marianne, this past year and a half have been the most happy of my life. I've loved you since I first met you and I love you even more so now."

He then got down on one knee and Marianne found herself tearing up. "Can you love a man who is 35? Marianne Jane Dashwood Will you marry me?" he asked his voice wobbling slightly at the sight of Marianne tearing up. Marianne briefly found herself lost for words but managed to utter "Yes, Yes of course!" and kissed him tears of joy on her cheeks. Brandon kissed her back and slipped a small box from his pocket. He then opened it and slipped the gold ring with a sapphire in the centre onto Marianne's left finger. "Now you know why I was so nervous my dear, do you like the ring?" he explained.

"Christopher it is the most glorious ring, I love it so much where did you get it?" Marianne asked looking at the ring on her left hand with interest "It is my grandmothers" Brandon replied "she left it to me in her will, along with Delaford House" he explained. To his surprise Marianne hugged him warmly, to which he kissed the top of her head feeling rather pleased with himself that Marianne had said yes. "I think we should probably tell Mama don't you?" Marianne asked as the two walked back to Barton Cottage arm in arm.

The Colonel chuckled "I think we better!" he said warmly and kissed Marianne once more. Upon hearing a giggle the two looked up and saw Margret sitting in a tree watching them with much delight. "Mag come down, we need to talk to you and Mother" Marianne called. Margret climbed down "I saw you coming down the path!" she said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

She then caught sight of the glint of golf on her sister's left hand and gave a start "oh my word!" she said looking at Brandon who smiled. He then put his arm around Marianne and Margret and the three walked down the garden path to meet Mrs Dashwood. "Good Afternoon Mary, I trust you are well!" he said tipping his hat to her. "Madam and Margret I believe there is something that Marianne and I have to tell you" he said nodding at Marianne who stepped forward. "Mother and Margret the Colonel and I are engaged to be married!" Marianne said happily smiling up at the Colonel who put his arms around her shoulders.

"Do I have your approval Madam?" he enquired. Mrs Dashwood smiled "my dear Colonel you have my approval, I am very happy for you both" she said giving Marianne a hug. Margret then did the most surprising thing she ran over to the Colonel and hugged him tightly. "I am so so glad you are going to be my brother!" she said warmly. "As am I!" the Colonel said softly and gave Margret feeling very special. "Come here my dear Colonel" Mrs Dashwood said and gave him a hug. Brandon smiled at them all and with a slight wobble in his voice "Thank you, thank you for accepting me!". Marianne was tearing up as she said "we have always accepted you Christopher!" she said moving to him and holding his hand in hers "you, you have?" Brandon enquired.

In response Marianne kissed him warmly placing her hands on his cheeks, and Brandon knew that yes he was accepted and a few tears of joy escaped and ran down his cheeks. He started chuckling and Marianne was chuckling too and wiped the tears from his face. At this point Mrs Dashwood and Margret turned away, leaving the two to their moment alone. A letter of congratulations soon arrived from Elinor who was now 8 weeks into her pregnancy. …

_"__I am indeed very happy for you both!" _she wrote _"I however have been suffering dreadfully from the most appalling morning sickness that I suppose is due to the little one who keeps growing daily. Eddy has been an absolute dear making sure that I am comfortable. I better leave you now as I am feeling ill once more. _

_All my love to you both _

_Elinor Ferras_

_Hello all!_

_My dear chap Brandon I knew you had it in you! My congratulations to you both. Looking forward to performing the ceremony in June. Best Regards for the preparations. _

_My love to you both_

_Edward Ferras"_

_PS: Thank You SO much Maria for your lovely review! :-)_


End file.
